The Boys of Summer: Revamped and Edited
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Takeru gets stuck reuniting with his longlost brother for four weeks. Can he tolerate Yamato’s crazy roomates or will he miss the opportunity of becoming a ‘boy of summer?’ Revamped and Edited for Proper Reading Pleasure
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys of Summer: Revamped and Edited for Proper Reading Pleasure!**

**Complete**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters/Pairings**: Takeru, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Ken (Taikeru, Daito)

**Summary**: Old summary - What do you get when you put four boys together for a whole summer? A lot of chaos! With the beach, the pineapples, the banana nut muffins, and the really hot Bishounens, anything could happen.

New Summary – Takeru gets stuck reuniting with his long-lost brother for four weeks. Can he tolerate Yamato's crazy roomates or will he miss the opportunity of becoming a 'boy of summer?'

**A/N**: Okay, so this story seems to have been the most popular out of all my creations, which is beyond me since it was full of typos, grammatical errors and all-together cringe worthy horridness. And since this story's popularity always made me smile, I thought it deserved a "Revamped and Edited for Proper Reading Pleasure!"ness. And so here is the first RaEfPRP chapter. I hope you all enjoy the New and Improved Boys of Summer! Review for comments, criticism and clucks!

**Chapter 1**

_June 3-_

_My life is officially over. Totally wiped, gone, trashed, smashed into an oblivion. My mother has finally flipped. I new it would happen, but not like this. She's done some crazy things in her past, like allowing me to cook my own pot roast while she runs off for a last minute business trip. I set fire to the kitchen and the local firehouse occupied my living room until my mother returned at 2 am. But this tops them all._

_Let's just say that my mother is not the most responsible maternal figure in the world. Or, we can be straight and plain out state that she's a selfish workaholic who sometimes even forgets that I exist. But do I care? No! It makes life so much easier. Oh, sure, there's the regular teen angst, the "I'm so alone!" feeling, but then she comes home from work and tells me that she's too tired to cook, and why don't I take this here yen and buy myself a nice snack? While I by default love my mother, I hold no strong attachment toward her. _

_And now she wants me to try to attach myself to someone that I haven't lived with my whole life. I've hardly ever even heard my father's name growing up. What makes her think that I need him now?_

_Oh, by the way, as I am writing this right now at this here exact percise moment, I'm moving clear across Japan to some dinky coastal town for the summer, and I'm not very happy about it. Four weeks with a family I've never known is not how I want to spend my summer vacation._

_I had plans. I was going to do things this summer. Most of them, sure, consisted of reruns of Degrassi and downloading songs from Limewire, but they were still things I wanted to do._

_But now I'm stuck on this bus, my bags packed and my scowl properly placed on my face. I'm not going to make this summer enjoyable. My father, whoever he may turn out to be, will realize by the end of this week that he made the correct decision on only having custody of one kid._

_That's right. I also have a brother. I always forget about him, due to the fact that I haven't the slightest about anything concerning him. He could die tomorrow and I wouldn't even do more than shrug._

_And so not only do I have to catch up on all those wasted years that I didn't spend with my father, I also have to get all buddy-buddy with this Yamato. Yeah, right. If he thinks that I'm gonna be all brotherly and try to make up for all the years missed, he's oh so wrong. _

_No, I don't think I could forgive a man who left his wife and second son 11 years ago, or his ... son, my "brother."_

………………………

"Welcome to Odiaba. Have a nice day!"

A blonde of about fifteen hesitantly sat up and slung his duffle bag across his shoulder. People began to unboard the bus, a low buzz following the crowd. The boy sighed and made his way towards the exit.

Once outside he stretched and blinked into the sunlight. The air was crisp and a light breeze pushed the humidity away. It was a perfect summer day, and in the distance seagulls were cawing, a sure sign that the ocean was around the bend. Too bad he wasn't here to enjoy himself.

"Takeru! Takeru Takashi!"

The blonde slowly turned in the direction of the voice that called his name, fearing the worst.

"See? Told ya!"

Takeru's eyes found the location of the voice and saw a bouncing burgundy about his age, smiling as he taunted a harassed looking blonde with his poking fingers and little pushes as they approached him. The older boy actually looked almost exactly like Takeru, same blonde hair and same cerulean eyes, except Takeru was leaner and nearly as tall as the other. The so-far quiet one walked up to Takeru, smiling as he held out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Yamato, your brother." Takeru stared at the hand apprehensively for a minute before the small, spiky-haired boy that had shouted out his name swung his head left, right and then left again. Then with much enthusiasm, he came between the two blondes. He quickly slid his hand in to Yamato's and shook it vigorously.

"Hey Yama! I'm Daisuke Motomiya. You know, Dais, Dai, Davis, anything you want to call me really. I actually prefer hottie, sexy or even hey! you da man Dais! That would be totally cool!" Although he was facing Yamato, Daisuke was directing this "intro" towards Takeru.

Yamato smiled patiently at the overexcited Dai and replied, "Yes Dais, we thank you for your-"

"Entrance? Opening? Breach? Initiation?"

"Whatever."

The genki boy pouted and dropped the older's hand. Yamato side-stepped to get closer to Takeru and stuck his hand back out. This time Takeru took it. Smiling, Yamato shook it gently.

"Alright! Brothers united!" Daisuke jumped into the air with joy. "Okay, let's go already. I'm hungry."

As Daisuke started running off towards the many parked cars, Yamato gave a half smile to his new brother. Nodding towards his friend, Yamato rolled his eyes. "You learn to love the crazy."

Takeru just stood there, trying hard not to blink in the sunlight. He would definetially be needing some sunglasses.

Takeru followed as Yamato walked behind Daisuke, who was skipping through the parking lot. "Yama, let's stop for ice cream! Yea! And-and then we could check out the arcade! And then the skate park! Oooh! And the beach! We've sooo gotta-"

"Dais, chill. I think that maybe Takeru would like to settle in back at my place first." Yamato turned to Takeru. "What do you think? It's your say." Daisuke peered over Yamato's shoulder and mouthed 'ice cream.'

"I really don't care."

Daisuke jumped up and down, pumping his fists into the air. "Score! Ohboiohboiohboi! I CANNOT wait! I vote we go hit Cold Stone and grab a combo of butterfinger, peanut butter cup, oreos, strawberries and caramel with some cake batter! Yea! And then maybe another with-"

Yamato cut off the brunette with a laugh. "Let's wait and see what Tai has to say."

As they rounded past a green suburban, a chocolate eyed boy with wild brown hair popped out from behind a black convertible. "What will I have to say?"

When he noticed the lagging younger blonde, he smiled wickedly. "So, you're Teeks, huh? Nice to meet you."

Takeru sneered and quickly turned away from Tai's glance, walking instead towards the black car that he assumed would be taking them wherever it was that they were going.

With a raised eyebrow, Tai turned and sent a glance to Yamato and Daisuke. Daisuke, still raving on about ice cream flavors, wasn't paying much attention, but Yamato gave Tai a look that pleaded for patience.

"Lay off and give him time, man," the blonde whispered.

Tai shrugged and trailed behind the silent blonde, climbed into the diver's seat of the car that Takeru had correctly assumed was their mode of transportation.

Takeru waited for Yamato to jump into the passenger seat and slided out of the way just in time to aviod being mauled by the rabid burgundy-brunette as he flung open the back seat.

"Time to get some ice cream! Yea! Step on it Tai!

…**Takeru POV: Angst, angst, angst…**

I sat in the back seat of the car, next to this really really hyper redhead. He kept muttering, "Ice cream! Ice cream!" I really wanted to punch him. My "brother" sat in the passenger seat and was talking to that guy, Tai.

Yamato. I hope he knew what he was getting himself into. I can be a real bitch if I want to.

We pulled up to an apartment complex and Daisuke proceeded whine.

"Ya-ma!"

Yamato turned around in his seat to face the boy and sighed. "Calm down Dais. We've got some in the freezer."

"Okay!" The chipper boy leapt – yes, literally leapt - out of the car. Yamato followed and they walked together towards the ugly building that loomed before me. So, this was where I was going to spend the next suffereing days. Hopefully, I wouldn't be put up with for more than a week. I'd make this place a living hell until they finally strap me onto the next bus out of here and off to Tokyo.

I stayed put in the car, kind of lost in thought – mostly plots to foil this summer prision camp. I was a little surprised when Tai turned in his seat to face me. I hadn't realized that he never left and was still in the car.

"You know, you look a lot like your brother." I stared coldly at him, hoping that he'd get my point and go play with himself and leave me in my time of childish self-pity. Instead, he did quite the opposite. He sat up and stared at me, his chocolaty eyes glittering and a wry smile playing on his face.

I had had enough. I opened the car door and was about to grab my duffle bag when I noticed that it was gone. It wasn't where I had placed it, which was right next to me. I looked up at Tai, as if this would solve my problem, and glared at him as I realized that it did. In his hand was my bag and his smile had become an annoying smirk.

I quickly snatched it and stepped out. I slammed the door shut and started to walk away. As I reached the building, I grasped that I had forgot something else. So, I turned back around and found myself back at the car, knocking on the driver's window. Tai, as if knew I would be back, opened the door.

"Yes?"

I tonelessly asked, "What apartment is it?"

The scumbag stepped out and laughed. "So he can speak!" I scowled and waited for him as he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and shut the door behind him. He sniggered as he began to walk towards the apartment complex. I trailed behind him as he led me up in the direction that Yamato and Daisuke had left in.

We decended up two flights of stairs in silence. I liked this silence. It left me time to contemplate Tai's inevitable demise, at the hands of a particular Takeru Takashi.

Once we reached the second floor, Tai trotted past the 200's that labled the door. All of a sudden, Tai turned around and stopped to face me. Not expecting it, I ran smack into him and nearly fell over. He began to chuckle as I tried to regain my balance. I glared hotly at him and he smiled widely.

"Yes, you're exactly like Yamato was when I first met him. Exactly!"

About to snidely answer his remark with well placed profanity and crude insults, I was interrupted by a, only until recently, familiar voice.

"Taichi? Takeru?" Yamato's head popped out of a nearby door and saved Tai's nearly skinned ass. "Oh, there you two are. Come on! Before Dais eats all the ice cream by himself." He glanced back into the apartment at the sound of grunting and scraping. "Oh, too late."

I roughly pushed past Tai and quickly made my way into the apartment. Daisuke was perched on the kitchen counter, spoon and carton of cookie dough ice cream in hand. "Hey Takeru! Want some?"

I shook my head and turned my attention towards the living room I had just walked into. It was a basic male home; TV, N64, PS2, DVD, beat up coffee table, dishes lying here and there, and clothes hanging off of the couch. Setting my stuff down on the cleaner end of the sofa, I heard Taichi and Yamato come in behind me.

"Oooh! I'll take some Dai." Yamato rolled his eyes as Taichi hurriedly made his way towards the ice cream fiend and dug into the almost empty carton with his fingers.

"Never mind them. They have way too much in common." Yamato was talking to me, but I didn't so much as glance at him in response. "You'd think that they were brothers. Ha!" I did a corner-of-the-eye, but he wasn't looking at me, thank goodness.

He continued his story. "They are cousins, though, only not blood. Dais' mom married Tai's mom's brother. I think that it was one hell of a coincidence that they both had basically the same son."

As he laughed, Yamato then noticed the dishes that were scattered on the coffee table. His face quickly became all scrunched up. "Daisuke! Taichi! I thought I told you to put these dishes away!" He gathered them and took them into the kitchen. I could hear mumbled sorries and the sounds of Yamato trying to explain to the two boys "the importance of maintaining a clean kitchen." After a few clattering seconds of him placing the dishes into the sink, Yamato came back to my side, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry. This place is a mess." Before I could say that I didn't mind, which I really didn't, he started to talk again.

Sighing, he looked down and continued, "Okay, I know that you don't want to be here. I'll understand if you really don't want a brother-to-brother relationship. So, I'm gonna give you your space until you settle in and are okay with this situation. I don't know why Dad even did this, he's not even here..."

He looked up at me and laughed airily, as if unsure of what else to tell me. Reserving my judgement for once, it slowly dawned on me that I was actually beginning to maybe like this guy. This summer all of a sudden had a slight potential to not be so bad after all.

This was ruined in about three point two seconds. Taichi, finnished wiping the carton of ice cream clean, walked up and sat down on the couch, dragging me down with him by my arm. He draped his arm around my shoulder and smiled his annoying smile that suddenly made me desire the chance to punch his lights out.

"Well, you're gonna get used to me real quick. I stick like glue."

At that moment I knew who my true enemy was. It wasn't Daisuke, or Yamato, or even my "father." It was that damned Tai.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boys of Summer: Revamped and Edited for Proper Reading Pleasure!**

**Complete**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters/Pairings**: Takeru, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Ken (Taikeru, Daito)

**Summary**: Old summary - What do you get when you put four boys together for a whole summer? A lot of chaos! With the beach, the pineapples, the banana nut muffins, and the really hot Bishounens, anything could happen.

New Summary – Takeru gets stuck reuniting with his long-lost brother for four weeks. Can he tolerate Yamato's crazy roomates or will he miss the opportunity of becoming a 'boy of summer?'

**A/N**: Wow, I can't believe how horrible I used to write. Wait, scratch that, I can. Jeeze, how was this story so popular? It was in chat speak for goodness sakes!! And so many spelling mistakes, and, oh the ever shifting tenses. (shudders) I'm so-so sorry, and to make it up to you, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh, and review if you could.

**Chapter 2**

Takeru woke with a start. He held his breath as he sat up, opened his eyes and looked around. On the walls were posters of bands he had only briefly heard of, such as Billy Talent and Sum 41, movie pictures, like Grind and Lords of Dogtown, and snapshots of people, most that included a blonde and two brunette males, a couple with one brunette female and a blue haired boy. In the corner of the room was a desk with notebook paper littered all over it. Poetic words, Takeru knew, would be found there, as he had glanced that way when he had turned on the lamp next to the papers to unpack his bag. Beside the desk was a weathered acoustic guitar, a pick stuck in the strings.

Seeing that his surroundings were the same as they were the night before, he sighed and muttered, "Dammit." He let himself fall back onto the pillow that he had rested upon for the last six hours. So it was official. He had already spent 12 hours in this worthless town.

After he had mentally declared the "shit-faced jerk of the year" to be Taichi, Takeru had to withstand Yamato's attempt to engage him in light conversation. It wasn't smooth, nor was it chunky. What he did learn was that the people here obviously have way too much time on their hands, repeat themselves numerous times and are completely obsessed with a worthless pool of water.

"You like the summer time?"

"Yes."

"Ever been to the ocean?"

"No."

"Wow, he's never been to the ocean."

"What? He's never been to the ocean?"

"I can't believe you've never been to the ocean."

"You've never even seen the ocean?"

"No."

"Do you like the ocean?"

"I've never been to the ocean."

"I can't believe you've never been to the ocean."

"You've gotta check it out. The ocean is the best."

"Take him to the beach tomorrow, Dais. He's gotta see the ocean."

"Never, you've never seen the ocean?"

"…No."

"But we live on an island. You've never, ever seen the ocean?"

"No. I've never been to the ocean."

"…Wow."

"Take him tomorrow, Dais. He's gotta check it out."

"I'm so taking you to the beach tomorrow. You just have to check this out."

"Okay."

"…I can't believe you've never seen the ocean."

The blonde rolled his eyes just thinking about it. The rest of the conversation had switched back and forth from music interests, the beach, movies, the ocean, TV shows, the beach, food, the ocean, the beach, skating, the ocean, and surfing. In the ocean, of course.

"Whoa, you've never been surfing?"

"Never?"

"Not once?"

"…I've never seen the ocean."

"So?"

"Um Dais, he has a point. You kinda need the ocean to surf."

"You do?"

"You'll have to learn. Yamato, do you think he should learn?"

"Totally."

"Oh, I guess you do need the ocean."

Takeru couldn't help but laugh a little. Daisuke was quite the character. In about 5.2 seconds, the hyper brunette had managed to tell him that he was one of the best local surfers to have ever graced the Japanese coast and had won a hot dog eating contest just last week, and that this was a good omen for the upcoming surf competition as he was totally sure that he would "own it and take every one else out big time."

Yamato had also given Takeru a little tid bit of personal information, although he explained it in a longer and practical amount of time than Daisuke. The acoustic guitar belonged to Yamato, and the poetic words were his own – as was the room itself; Yamato was using their (apparently) absent father's bed for the time being. The older blonde was a songwriter and enjoyed his nonprofit freelance work as a musician. There weren't any offers at the time, but as an enthusiastic Daisuke claimed, "there were sure to be plenty of them peoples knocking down this door any day now."

Unfortunately, Taichi had also chosen this as the opportune moment to acquaint himself with the younger blonde.

"I think the sky should be green. Don't you think the world would be a better place if the sky were green? Blue is so overrated. I mean, if the sky were green, the water and the ocean would be green. And that would be awesome. Not that the ocean isn't awesome, it so totally is, but if it were green – well, more green than it is now, cause sometimes it is a pretty sweet bluish-green tint – it would be even more awesome. If that is possible, cause the ocean so totally rocks."

The people in Odaiba must have a strange disease that causes them to think the ocean is the greatest thing in the world since the invention of fire. That's what they were, Takeru thought. Cavemen. He had to live with cavemen for a month.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Startled slightly, Takeru sat back up off the bed. "Yea?"

"Hey, you alive in there?" Stumbling out of the bed, Takeru walked to the door. He unlocked it and was immediately blinded by the light that flooded into the dark room. "Oh, you are alive. Good. Breakfast is ready."

Takeru blinked as his eyes strained to make out the image of what seemed to be a blonde head. The blurry blonde promptly turned and began to walk away. Takeru, still partially asleep, thought it would be best to follow him, so he did. Their feet padding lightly on the carpet as the two boys found their way into the living room was the only sound Takeru heard.

In the kitchen came a strained yelp. "There's still cheese cake from last Thursday! Sweetness!" At those words of food, Takeru instantly was drawn to the source. He shook his head in attempt to wake himself up.

When his eyesight cleared, he noticed two other people in his company. Yamato, obviously the blurry blonde from before, had sat down at the dining room table and was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"My God! Are you sure you should be up right now?" Takeru turned to find the bushy haired boy from yesterday, still annoying as ever, standing next to the fridge, a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in hand. "I mean, it's only 11 o'clock. Aren't you gonna melt or turn to dust if the morning sun hits you? Maybe you should go back into your new cave and wait for the afternoon."

Takeru ignored him and walked sluggishly towards the center of the kitchen, trying to remember where to find a bowl, when he remembered that he couldn't because he didn't know. Daisuke was in there, sitting on the counter top, chewing on a banana nut muffin.

"Hey! Hungry? Bowls are over there," the brunette pointed to the cabinets to the left, "cups over here," and to the ones on the right, "spoons and crap under here," then kicked the drawer beneath his feet, "and an all you can eat buffet in the fridge," finishing with a flick of the thumb at the white piece of machinery in question.

Opting the more direct route towards instant food-gratification, the blonde opened the fridge. He sat there for a while, waking up even more as the cold air washed over his sleep-layered face, before narrowly avoiding the week old, mold covered cheese cake from last Thursday and grabbing a plastic containers of strawberries.

"Hmmm," Yamato said as he shoved a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. "Forgot we even had those."

Takeru trudged his way into the living room and sat wearily on the couch, moving a few jackets and a sweater off first. But, before he could even open his strawberries, Taichi had suddenly slid up beside him.

"Yum, can I have one. Thank you dearest Teeks." He slipped one hand into the container and began to reach for a particularly ripe and plump piece of fruit when his hand was smacked away.

"Hey!" Taichi rubbed his hand where it was slowly turning red and glared at the emotionless boy beside him. "Sharing is caring, it can be fun!"

Takeru quickly grabbed the strawberry that the brunette was after and held it to his lips as he replied, "I don't like fun."

Watching angrily as the blonde ate it, slowly, Taichi growled and crossed his arms. "You're a selfish asshole."

Takeru stuck his strawberry-flavored tongue out at the brunette. "Fuck you."

Taichi raised his eyebrows and gave the younger another flash of his annoying smile. "Is that a promise?"

He laughed as Takeru scowled, grumbled profanity and stood up, taking his strawberries with him. Taichi waited until he heard a door slam before turning to Yamato and Daisuke. "Kinda stiff, ain't he?"

Yamato shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing his marshmallows as Daisuke opened the fridge to get another muffin. Taichi heard his half cousin whine as he searched through the fridge. "Awww, Tai. Just leave him alone."

The older brunette rolled his eyes. "But then I'd be giving him what he wants."

……**Daisuke's POV: Obnoxious and Proud!……**

Sometimes I am sure Tai is a dumbass. I mean, totally brain dead. He doesn't know how to act around other people. Always coming off as an immature second grader who's fave past times include pulling hair and kicking dirt.

I mean, it was, like, totally obvious that he was attracted to the little dude. But I dunno. That kid Takeru had a ree-aly short fuse, I could sense it right from the get go. And yet I knew that he also had a wild spirit in him, the type that wants to go, go, go. So perfect for surfing...

But, anyway, at the rate that Taichi was going, he was gonna get abso-tive-in-lutly nada from Keru. Well, besides a well needed ass whoppin'. Tai better watch out, I thought to myself as I watched Takeru stomp away from the couch. For his own good if not for the other kid's.

Yama sat kinda glum-like at the table. Well, he's always kinda glum-like, but more that day than usual. He was really looking forward to meeting his long lost brother. Hadn't raved and harped about it, but more or less kinda been all, like, I wonder if Takeru likes linguini or spaghetti, I wonder if Takeru would want to watch The Notebook or Old School, I wonder if Takeru wears boxers or briefs… Just kidding about that last one, I had suggested that question – only to be thwaped really hard by Yama.

To get straight with the point, Yama was anticipatingly waiting all the past week for some connection to a family, cause his dad's always away and stuff. Awwww, too bad that Taichi-no-baka had to go and screw up everything...

Well, anyway, I finished my muffin, which was really good cause banana nut muffins rock, especially when they don't have the actual nuts in them cause I hate nuts. Yea, when the banana nut muffins are nut less, they are the be all in the end bestest things ever.

So back to me finishing my muffin, I threw away the wrapper and walked towards Keru's room, nudging Yama tenderly and smacking Taichi on the back of his head as I passed them by. I nearly glomped the blonde mass of hotness when he sighed in frustration, frowning at the door I was approaching.

Okay, I must admit, Yamato's the most incredibly attractiveness insane like whoa hottie. I thought, maybe if I help Takeru slip into the grove around here and well, you know, look happy, maybe I could score some points, or something else… Er, I mean, I wanted to assist in assignment, Assimilate the Objective Teen! Not to mention that I really wanted that kid to get some sun.

I snickered at my apparent alliteration, something that I had obviously enjoyed in English. Haha, there I go again.

Never minding the loudly whispered warning from my idiot cousin – "Leave him be, he's awaiting his nightfall feeding" – I knocked on the door.

"Go to hell." I smiled. That kid's got spunk, I always knew it.

"Hey, Keru man, come here." But I had to teach the little dude that I've got some too.

"Why?" Let's see, how could I do it this time?

"Okay man. Have it your way. Well, the other day I was walking down the streets, and, oh dude, I'm telling you this now, we live so close to the beach that you can taste the salt in the air. Literally, you step outside and it's like CNAL is floating along. Or is it called LCAN? Whatever, so yea. You get all types of crazy persons out here. Like the wino-man who lives in the garbage can behind Lazers. He likes to break out into random Jimmy Buffet songs. One time he jumped out at me and my friend and started wailing some song that went like this, 'Grrrrape fruuuuit! Juuuciy fruuuuit! Something like a baaathing suuuit!' Something like that, I don't exactly remember. So yea, he was all like, I'm trying out for Japan Idol, what 'cha think? And we were all like, get off me you f-ing drunk. Except we didn't say that cause we didn't want him to rape us or steal our shoes and stuff. So we just nodded our heads and told him we'd text our votes to him. And then we speed walked away. And then there's these triplets. Yes man, mad hot triplets! Well, they're a year ahead of me, but it's hard not to know who they are cause they've got zoomers the size of beach balls. I'm not kiddin, dude, I'm talking damn fine! They're always in super, super tiny bikinis, which doesn't make any sense at all since they all have racks the size of bowling balls-"

Sure enough, the door suddenly flung open and a disgruntled dip-wad of a blonde stood there and growled lowly. "Shut…up…"

Ha! I knew that would work on him. He's just like his - really hot, sexy, drool - brother.

I smiled and quickly said, "Great! Grab some trunks and let's head out. You, me, and the beach dude!"

I didn't give him any time to react, spinning on my heels and making my way towards the room Tai and I always could call our own to grab my "stay at Yama's" body suit and shorts. That's me, atypical go with the flow kinda dude. Keru was about to get a fab intro-induction to the wonder world of Daisuke Motomiya, first scene's setting the ocean-o.

We were gonna have some fun today, my inner ear was telling me exactly that. Hey, you never know, it snickered. We might even run into those triplets...


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

**The Boys of Summer: Revamped and Edited for Proper Reading Pleasure!**

**Complete**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Characters/Pairings**: Takeru, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Ken (Taikeru, Daito)

**Summary**: Old summary - What do you get when you put four boys together for a whole summer? A lot of chaos! With the beach, the pineapples, the banana nut muffins, and the really hot Bishounens, anything could happen.

New Summary – Takeru gets stuck reuniting with his long-lost brother for four weeks. Can he tolerate Yamato's crazy roomates or will he miss the opportunity of becoming a 'boy of summer?'

**A/N**: So here's the long delayed and much late reinstallment of chapter three. There have been some changes in the script, including character ages and the fact that Hikari is now re-related to Tai. I don't know why I originally made them not related. Don't ask. Oh, and Takeru's sexuality is now determined. Somewhat. You'll see. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Takeru POV**

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit of a prick. Alright, I was a complete jackass. But I had every right to be one, right? Not that it really mattered. It seemed that my new, quote unquote, roommates had their own ways of getting you to do what they wanted.

Not to mention, they had a seriously screwed up way of achieving my, albeit reluctance and muttered complaints, acquiescence. That Daisuke kid was starting to worry me. Was I living with a bunch of guys who smoke the pipe? Deal the Mary Jane? Roll the blunt? Was I going to have to frisk them for drugs?

Scratch that idea. There would be absolutely no frisking. For one, frisking Yamato would be almost-incest. For two, frisking Daisuke might cause some crazy to rub off on me. And for three, frisking Taichi might encourage the idiotic lug to try something that may scar me for life.

Shaking these thoughts out of my head (and assuring myself that, no, these guys aren't chronic stoners, so stop imagining Jay and Silent Bob), I slipped out of my boxers, into my trunks, threw on a tee shirt from my messily half-unpacked pile of clothes, swiped some yen from my backpack and walked out of the room.

Daisuke was leaning against the wall outside my door. He was sporting the summer-tan-even-though-summer-has-barely-started look. No shirt, all trunks and skin. And he didn't look all that bad. You know, if you were into that type of thing.

Which, I guess, I was. The whole boy thing, I mean. Except, not Daisuke in particular. A little too intense on the frenzied side for me. Besides, my track record with guys wasn't so swell. Or so existing at all. Cause Jacques totally didn't count. Just a little side note: never, ever date the French foreign exchange student, no matter how hot his accent.

"Sweetness. Ready to head on outters?"

I shrugged and let the brunette take the lead. We headed towards the front door, Daisuke swiping another banana nut muffin from the kitchen as we walked past. Opening the door, Daisuke waved at Yamato and Taichi, who were watching Instant Star, and called out, "Keru and me are goin' to the beach. Be back round 3-ish. Hasta."

All I saw was a nod from Taichi and a wave of the hand from Yamato before Daisuke gripped my right forearm with his spare hand, using the other to maneuver the door (muffin shoved into his mouth), and dragged me out of the apartment. As we walked out into the sunshine I glanced at my watch.

12:05. Four hours to go. Ouch.

**Regular POV**

When the door slammed shut and the pitter patter of the two boys' feet disappeared, Yamato and Taichi quickly turned to each other.

"500 says he comes back corrupted."

"1000 if he comes back insane."

**Back to Takeru POV**

We walked for what seemed seconds. They weren't lying last night when they said that they lived real close to the beach. All we had to do was cross the street from the apartment complex, walk down this grassy little hill and BAM! The sand, the water, the crowds.

Daisuke immediately began waving and smiling as people left and right greeted him, approached him, tossed Frisbees to him (which he enthusiastically returned). He maneuvered around the beachies like a King of the People. Little kids, girls in bikinis, old guys with sailor hats on (weird, I know), really attractive teenage guys with fit arms, flat chests, messy hair…

Ah, yeah. Um. So.

Anyways, it wasn't hard to miss that everyone wanted Daisuke's attention.

"Hey Daisuke!"

"Daisuke, over here!"

"What's up, dude?"

"Hi Dai." Oh, he sure did respond to that voice. He abruptly made a U-turn towards a brunette babe in a red bikini that stood waving in our direction.

"It's about time you emerge from the depths. Where have you been? Hopefully not praying upon unsuspecting homeless people who just want to be the next Japan Idol."

Daisuke tasseled her shoulder length hair and grinned playfully. "Very funny Kari. You know quite well that that old fogie was completely unhinged."

I walked up to the two of them slowly, apprehensive about knowing anybody more than I had to. Unfortunately, Daisuke had different plans (not surprising, though, really). He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up beside him.

"Takeru, this is a good friend of mine, Hikari. Kari, this is Yamato's brother, Takeru. He's spending the summer with us."

The pretty girl (pretty in that way that didn't remind you that she was a girl, making it easier to feel attracted to her. A girl who didn't define herself through her womanhood, but through her inner self – which I had a feeling wasn't very girly. She was pretty in a way that made me unsure of myself and yet completely sure of who I thought I was.) smiled sweetly at me. "Welcome to Odaiba! When did you get in?"

"Yesterday."

"Awsome! And Dai's already pulling you to the beach, huh? Tsk, I'm so not surprised Daisuke."

I turned to Daisuke and caught him quickly trying to pull an innocent act. "What? I have no idea what you're talkin' about! This conversation is completely above my head. What have I ever done in the past that would ever make you think my motives are anything but pure and innocent?"

Hikari laughed. "And are you and Tai still at poor Yama's place?"

"What do you mean, 'still?'"

"Well, you've been there for weeks."

"Well, dude, for your information, not that it's any of your information, we're keeping 'poor Yama' company while his neglectful, heartless, irresponsible father's out on business. 'Kay dude?"

"'Kay dude, whatever you say."

"Hey there Hikari, don't be stealing my words, 'kay dude?"

"'Kay dude."

Daisuke growled, trying to stifle the smile fighting to break across his face. "Stop that!"

They continued to playfully bicker while I was forced to take the third wheel. What did I do to deserve this? I thought to myself. Was this what the rest of the summer was going to be like? Forced to be dragged around by a crazy brunette who likes to introduce me to random strangers? Forced to be more confused than ever over my gender preferences, thanks to the strangely alluring bikini-girl Hikari? Forced to listen to silly repartees between an idiot and a hottie?

Well, I guess I didn't mind the whole hottie factor too much.

**Regular POV**

"Well, fine. But please try to tone down the whole plan you've concocted."

"And which plan is this? The one where I reveal that deep dark secret of yours? The one involving the spit-swapping experience you experienced way back in the day last May? With that dude who, what's it called, could do Calculus? Without a calculator?"

"You know Daisuke, I hold no shame in the fact that I have a penchant for nerdy guys. You should try it some time. Holding no shame, I mean. Instead of hanging around and pestering the ones you're interested in. Hoping that maybe that person will take your many unsubtle hints and sweep you into their arms and float away on a surfboard for two."

"Oh, that plan! Yea, that's totally in action. Except for the action part, cause, you see, I'm not getting any. Yet."

"Back to what I said, regarding holding no shame?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. I was too busy imagining you getting it on with some neo maxi zoom dweebie. Do mathematical equations turn you on? Oh, Hikari, I wish I were your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves!"

"Har har. You're absolutely hilarious."

"Kinda like your face, right?"

"Bye Dai."

"Buh bye Kari!"

Hikari laughed as she turned and walked away. Instantly, three guys left a nearby pick-up volleyball game to follow her. Daisuke chuckled at the sight. Sighing, he turned to Takeru who, although standing, looked to be almost asleep. A quick slap to the back cured all chances of rest for the blonde, though.

"Sorry man. Hikari and I? We go back to the sandbox days. Although there wasn't a sandbox. The beach was technically our sandbox. Best sandbox ever. But anyways. That was Hikari. She's actually my cousin."

Takeru shook his tingling leg, trying to stimulate blood flow back to his foot, and trailed behind as Daisuke began to walk towards a row of food stands. "Hungry? Good, me too."

"Cousin? How many of those have you got?"

As Dais ordered, paid, waited and received two ice cream cones, he explained. "Only two. Taichi and Hikari Yagami. Here you go, dude. Enjoy."

Takeru received the melting ice cream and followed Daisuke to a small table that lied oh-so conveniently beside the sidewalk.

"That girl was Taichi's sister? No way."

"Yes way. I've known the Yagamis my whole life. They're practically family, which it totally funny cause they now are family. Ha!"

They sat in silence for a while, slowly licking and slurping the vanilla heaven while the hot sun blared down on them.

"So," Daisuke began as he started to nibble on the cookie cone. "How old are you?"

Between slurps, Takeru replied, "Fifteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"October."

Daisuke's face beamed with amusement. "Really? And I thought you were younger than me. I'm fifteen, too, but I'll turn sixteen in December."

Takeru nodded his head, watching in horror as Daisuke crammed the rest of his cone down his throat. Staring hungrily at Takeru's disintegrating cone, Daisuke asked, "You want that?" Without argument, Takeru thrust it to Daisuke. For some strange and unknown reason Takeru's appetite had diminished.

"So, that means that your brother was…" Daisuke counted off numbers on his fingers as he licked stray drops of ice cream off of them. "Just turned one when you were born. That's funny."

Unable to find any humor in the thought, Takeru shrugged his shoulders.

"Taichi was about one when Kari popped out, too, come to think of it. Tai just turned 16 about, oh, six months ago. Hikari just turned 15 herself, making her the youngest out of us all. Yamato's the oldest, with Tai in second place. That makes you third place, my friend. Damn, I hate being fourth."

Daisuke turned to lament his youth more clearly to Takeru, but stopped when he noticed that the blonde wasn't even really paying attention. Sighing, the brunette stood up and began to walk aimlessly around, shuffling his feet as he squished sand between his toes. Takeru remained on the bench, tapping his fingers against the wood as he continued to zone out. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two as Daisuke began to pace in circles and Takeru stayed seated.

"That girl was Taichi's _sister_?"

Halting his process of creating a rut in the sand with his feet, Daisuke jerked his head to look in Takeru's direction. The blonde had a contemplative look of disgust plastered on his face as he stared out into space.

Daisuke couldn't help but burst into outrageous laughter.

"What?"

"Oh, Keru. That's good stuff right there. Best thing I've heard all week."

Pretending to wipe away a tear, Daisuke walked up to Takeru and gripped his arm (for the umpteenth time that day, Takeru thought sourly).

"Hey," Daisuke proclaimed. "Let's go this a way." Practically dragging Takeru by the arm, Daisuke explained his rash action. "There's this store you should see, the most awesomely awesome store ever, dude! It's got all a guy could ever want out of a store, and yet even more in the back. I swear."

The two boys walked down the block (thankfully, Daisuke had released his grip on Takeru's arm), passing an assortment of beach-themed and styled shops. Once they had approached a store with an array of concert posters in the window display, Daisuke stopped.

"Here we are. Good ole Tunes R Us."

Takeru didn't have the chance to question the ludicrous name. Daisuke opened the door to the shop and walked in ever so casually. Takeru hesitated before entering the building as it emitted blaring music that would surely deafen the eardrums after two seconds.

"Dais!"

Takeru rolled his eyes. Of course someone in the store knew Daisuke. Everyone knew Daisuke. And so why did Takeru have to know Daisuke?

Trailing a finger along hangers draped with different shirts – band shirts, TV themed shirts, 90's nostalgia shirts, insulting-phrases shirts – Takeru walked deeper into the domain of the shop. Daisuke was at the front counter, greeting the cashier with much enthusiasm. "Hey Ken! What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday? You are such a loser!"

The blue haired employee smiled and chuckled lightly. Once Takeru had made his way to the counter, Ken turned to the blonde and asked, "How may I help you?"

Before Takeru could even begin to speak for himself, Daisuke stepped in. "Dude, he's with me. Ken, this is Takeru. Takeru, Ken. He's Yamato's lil' bro."

Ken smiled kindly at the blonde. "Yama's brother, huh?" He turned to Daisuke with a look of suspicion.

"What?! Why does everybody think that I've done something?"

"Because you probably have."

Ken turned to Takeru and rolled his eyes. "Excuse my moronic friend. I do hope he isn't bugging the ever living hell out of you. My condolences if so. Feel free to look around. A friend of Daisuke Motomiya is a friend of mine."

Takeru walked away, thumbing his way through the numerous racks of tee shirts and the endless supply of CDs, eyeing a few of them with interest. Daisuke and Ken stood at the counter, heads hunkered together as they muttered lowly.

Near the back corner of the store, Takeru picked up something that caught his eye and made his way back to the counter. Daisuke and Ken stopped their conversation as they watched Takeru place a green hat onto the counter.

"I'll take this."

Ken looked it over before saying, "That'll be 500 yen, my friend."

Takeru pulled the money out of his swimming trunk pocket and paid his new acquaintance.

"Keep the change."

Snapping his fingers suddenly, Daisuke poked at Takeru's wrist. "What time does your watch say?"

Securing his new hat snuggly upon his head, Takeru glanced down. "1:27."

"Awww man! Perfect timing! See ya Ken. Keru and me gotta go! Skatin' time."

For what seemed to be the umpteenth times infinity time, Daisuke yanked Takeru's arm and sprinted towards the door. Takeru braced himself as he tried to keep up with the energetic brunette, almost not seeing Ken wave them out.

When they were outside, Daisuke released his hold and began to jog down the street.

"This way! C'mon and follow! You'll see! It's totally wicked awesome!"

Takeru sighed and prepared himself for a good sprint. With a second thought, Takeru grabbed his new hat, turned it backwards, and shot off in pursuit of the runaway Daisuke.

This had better be good, Takeru thought.


End file.
